Vehicles having traditional transmissions typically utilize starter motors, also referred to as a starter, to start the vehicle engine. However, vehicles having hybrid transmissions frequently stop the engine to enhance fuel economy. Vehicles with hybrid transmissions, therefore, require the vehicle engine be restarted more frequently. This increases the duty cycle on the starter. As a result, a more expensive and durable starter must be utilized to meet the requirements of vehicles with a hybrid transmission.